La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque le leader d'une secte décide de se venger de Roy Mustang ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NdlA : Les personnages risquent d'être vraiment hors de caractère. Je vous aurais prévenu.

**Chapitre 1 **

_« Maître, cet alchimiste commence vraiment à nous causer de graves ennuis. Nous devrions prendre les mesures nécessaires pour nous en débarrasser. »_

_« Je sais, j'y ai déjà réfléchi et je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de nous en débarrasser définitivement mais en plus de me venger de lui par la même occasion. Je veux qu'il souffre. Mais il va falloir se faire discret pendant quelques temps. Ecoute, je vais t'expliquer mon plan »_

_Après un bref échange entre les deux hommes :_

_« Vraiment Maître, je ne vous savais pas si vicieux ! »_

_« Comme quoi… »_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye venait de faire sortir son chien dans la cour lorsqu'elle sentit une présence juste derrière elle. Trop tard. Une aiguille s'enfonçait déjà dans son cou. La seule chose qu'elle entendit avant que le noir ne l'engloutisse complètement fut les aboiements de Black Hayate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Chapitre 2**

Le colonel Roy Mustang fut réveillé par la sonnerie entêtante de son téléphone.

« Allo. Mustang j'écoute. »

« Roy, tu dormais encore ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maes ?

« Te prévenir. Tu sais que depuis quelques mois des meurtres sont commis par un tueur qui ne laisse aucune trace. Toujours le même modus operandi.

« Oui, je sais parfaitement, c'est toi qui est en charge du dossier, non ?

« Justement, nos dernières investigations nous ont permis de découvrir qui était derrière tous ces meurtres.

« Va droit au fait Maes !

« Et bien, tu te rappelles cette secte d'illuminés que tu poursuivais il y a de cela deux ans ?

« Oui, nous étions très près de mettre la main sur le chef, mais tout à coup nous avons perdu toute trace d'eux. Nous n'en avons plus entendu parler depuis.

« Et bien, il semble qu'ils refassent surface et que ce soit eux qui soient derrière toutes ces morts. Roy, ai-je besoin de te rappeler qu'ils avaient juré de te faire mordre la poussière ?

« Non, pas besoin. Je suis parfaitement au courant.

« Roy, fais attention à toi. Il se peut que tu sois parmi leurs prochaines victimes. Et…, Maes laissa un blanc à cet instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots, … Riza n'est plus là pour te protéger. »

Le cœur de Roy se serra à se triste rappel. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que la jeune femme avait disparu de la surface du globe. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsqu'un matin elle ne s'était pas présentée au QG, tous s'étaient inquiétés. Il n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes du 1er lieutenant de ne pas se présenter au rapport. Havoc et Breda avaient été dépêchés à son domicile pour voir ce qu'il en était. Ils avaient contacté le colonel peu de temps après être arrivés sur place.

Black Hayate était dans la cour et il n'y avait aucune trace de Riza Hawkeye. Son appartement était en ordre, il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. Le courrier était sur la table ainsi qu'une tasse pleine de thé, comme si elle avait du quitter précipitamment son domicile

Toute l'équipe s'était mise en devoir de rechercher la jeune femme dans toute la ville puis à travers le pays. En vain.

Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle.

« Je sais Maes. Elle n'est plus là. Je redoublerai d'attention, ne t'inquiètes pas.

« De toute façon, je viens vous voir d'ici deux jours, nous pourrons aller discuter autour d'un verre. Je pourrai te faire voir les dernières photos de Gracie et d'Elysia, elles sont tellement jolies toutes les deux.

Mustang lui répondit avec un soupir,

« OK Maes, à dans deux jours alors ».

Il raccrocha mais laissa sa main traîner un instant sur le combiné. Penser à Riza lui faisait encore mal. Même au bout de deux ans.

Ne pas savoir était la pire des choses. Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Si oui, pourquoi avait-elle disparue et pourquoi ne donnait-elle pas signe de vie ?

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était morte. Il ne le croirait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la preuve sous le nez.

C'était un sentiment qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Si elle était morte, il l'aurait su.

Il avait toujours su lorsque Riza était en danger, de même il en était sûr, Riza avait toujours su lorsqu'il l'était lui-même. Combien de fois était-elle intervenue pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas ou lui sauver la vie ?

Le lien qui les unissait était fort. Il s'était tissé aux premiers jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la guerre d'Ishbal.

Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait jamais fait état. C'était comme un accord tacite, une évidence, entre eux deux.

Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, il s'en était voulu de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Maintenant, était-ce trop tard ?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne suis toujours pas l'auteur de FMA !

**Chapitre 3**

« Maître, quand allez-vous lâcher notre canari sur Mustang ? J'ai hâte de le voir six pieds sous terre celui-là !

« Bientôt, bientôt. Ne t'ai-je pas appris que la patience était mère de toutes les vertus ?

« Oui Maître, mais il y a tellement longtemps que nous nous terrons et pendant ce temps ce petit colonel parade à travers tout le pays.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà envoyé le dossier à notre canari. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours à présent. Comme toi, j'ai hâte de voir Mustang mort et enterré, mais il ne faudrait pas mettre notre plan en péril en nous précipitant bêtement.

« Très bien Maître. Lorsque ce jour viendra, nous pourrons enfin nous réjouir et faire voir au monde ce dont nous sommes capables.

« Oui et ce jour sera le plus beau de notre vie. Maintenant laisse moi seul. »

_« Encore quelques jours et Mustang aura la surprise la plus désagréable de sa vie »_

Dans une maison de la banlieue de Centrale, une enveloppe kraft venait d'être glissée sous la porte d'entrée.

Elle contenait une photo prise au téléobjectif. L'homme avait été de toute évidence photographié à son insu. La photo n'était pas très nette mais suffisamment pour reconnaître le sujet qui y figurait.

Une feuille répertoriant des informations sur la cible accompagnait le cliché. Un bref coup d'œil suffit pour les mémoriser. Le destinataire du dossier s'attarda plus longuement sur la photo.

Le travail de repérage pouvait commencer. Apprendre à connaître sa cible mieux que celle-ci ne se connaissait elle-même. Débusquer ses moindres secrets et ses failles pour s'y engouffrer et ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'échapper.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Puisqu'il semble que ce soit obligatoire de le dire : FMA ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 4**

La porte du bureau de Mustang s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter son occupant alors qu'il était en train d'écrire.

« Bien joué Maes ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? Grâce à toi je peux jeter ce rapport et le recommencer. Merci.

« Oh ne soit pas fâché Roy et regarde plutôt ce que je t'amène !

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Maes avait recouvert le bureau de Roy d'un tas impressionnant de photos de sa fille et de sa femme.

« Ne sont-elles pas adorables ? Hein…

Devant le sourire extasié de son ami, Roy n'avait aucune envie de lui gâcher son plaisir et pris le temps de regarder quelques clichés et de faire quelques commentaires. C'est ce que la disparition de Riza lui avait appris : ne jamais laisser s'échapper l'occasion de faire plaisir aux personnes qu'il appréciait. Même si cela devait se transformer en séances photos de 3 heures avec Maes.

« Alors, maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il en est de cette affaire.

« OK, mais allons plutôt dans ce troquet où tu m'as emmené la dernière fois, nous serons mieux autour d'une chope pour parler. »

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes là, dis moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis en danger et que c'est la secte qui est derrière tout ça ?

« Pour commencer, il y a les types qui ont été abattus. Les victimes étaient toutes d'anciens membres de la secte qui étaient sous la protection de l'armée depuis qu'ils avaient retourné leur veste et avaient accepté de témoigner au procès.

« Un ramassis de pourris prêts à tout pour éviter de payer pour leurs propres crimes. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment l'armée peut leur assurer l'immunité en échange de leur témoignage.

« Epargner les petits poissons pour attraper les plus gros, mais ceci est une autre histoire Roy, ne t'éparpilles pas, tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour changer le système lorsque tu seras Führer. Qui plus est, dans un certain sens ils ont payés puisqu'ils sont morts à l'heure qu'il est.

« Donc cela nous ramène à la secte. Mais nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'eux depuis deux ans, pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ?

« Et bien nous n'avons jamais pu mettre la main sur leur chef même si nous étions très près d'y réussir, malgré tout nous avions démantelé quasiment la totalité de leur organisation.

« Je sais tout cela Maes. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui coordonnais les équipes d'intervention.

« Bon, si tu veux connaître mon point de vue, je pense que leur chef s'est fait petit pendant tout ce temps, histoire de reconstituer ses troupes et se refaire une santé. Pendant ces deux années, il a préparé son retour et je crois que tu restes un obstacle pour eux, sans compter qu'il avait promis ta perte, Roy.

« Ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier.

« Roy, tu ne devrais pas prendre à la légère ce genre de menace surtout venant d'un illuminé comme lui. C'est le genre de fou totalement imprévisible.

« Je te l'ai dit, je serai prudent. Et puis je suis l'alchimiste de flamme, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sans défense.

« Je suis désolé de te dire cela, mais Riza non plus n'était pas sans défense. Et pourtant elle a disparu sans laisser de trace derrière elle.

Les muscles des joues de Mustang se contractèrent, son regard était à présent plongé dans sa bière.

« Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Maes était le seul à qui Mustang avait dévoilé ses sentiments envers Riza. De toute façon, Maes les avaient devinés bien avant cela, lui et Roy étaient comme frères après tout.

« Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était partie en me disant adieu. Le pire, c'est de ne pas savoir. Ca me ronge de l'intérieur.

« Tu sais, il y a une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Cela fait deux ans que Riza a disparu et ça fait deux ans que la secte a cessé ses activités.

« Et où cela nous mène Maes ?

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je trouve juste cela étrange, est-ce une simple coïncidence ou est-ce lié ? Riza et toi étiez très proches, plus encore que cela même. Elle était une arme contre toi Roy.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que si Riza a disparu c'est de ma faute ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, nous sommes toujours restés émotionnellement à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai bien deviné ce qu'il en était réellement, pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre n'aurai pas pu le faire, il est des choses que l'on ne peut pas cacher éternellement, même pour toi et Riza. En s'en prenant à Riza, c'est sans doute toi qu'on cherche à atteindre et à ce que je vois ça a réussi.

« Tais-toi Maes, tu me déprimes.

« Excuse moi Roy. Je suis désolé.

« C'est juste que je regrette tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

« Arrêtes de te torturer. Ca ne mène à rien sinon à te faire plus de mal. Vient retournons au QG. De toute façon, je continue les investigations et dès que j'ai des nouvelles je t'en fait part. »

Les deux hommes regagnèrent le QG sans remarquer la silhouette qui les observait depuis l'ombre d'un immeuble voisin.

**

* * *

****NdlA : Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les prochains. Vos avis sont les bienvenus.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, et c'est très bien ainsi.

NdlA : dans ce chapitre, les phrases en italique réfèrent à des pensées ou des rêves (mais vous l'auriez deviné !)

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la chambre d'une maison dans la banlieue de Centrale, une jeune femme gémit dans son sommeil, sa tête balance de gauche à droite

_BANG BANG BANG_

_« Félicitation Riza, comme toujours vos tirs sont parfaits._

_« Merci Général, venant de vous je le prends comme un compliment._

_« Et vous faites bien. Je dois vous dire que j'ai proposé votre nom pour une promotion._

_« Vous me faites un grand honneur Général_

_« Continuez comme ça Riza et vous atteindrez les sommets._

_« Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Monsieur._

_« Nous sommes entre nous Riza, tu peux laisser tomber le Monsieur._

_« Oh… Merci grand-père »_

…..

_« Colonel… Colonel !_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie Lieutenant, vous avez perdu la tête ?_

_« Je viens de vous sauvez la vie, Colonel, vous êtes inefficace sous la pluie »_

La jeune femme ouvrit soudain ses yeux. Elle regarda son réveil. Il affichait 3h45.

Elle était en sueur, les draps étaient tombés à terre. Des rêves. Ce n'étaient que des rêves et pourtant ils semblaient tellement réels.

Elle essaya de se les rappeler mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ils s'estompaient ne lui laissant qu'un vague souvenir de sons distordus et de voix étouffées.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau. Elle était parfaitement réveillée maintenant.

_« Il est trop tôt pour commencer ma journée. »_

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, la nuit était claire et l'air frais.

_« Que faire ? »_

Elle réfléchit un court instant, puis retira sa tenue de nuit pour revêtir un pantalon et un T-shirt noirs. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en chignon, mis des bottes en cuir noir elles aussi.

Elle saisit ses clés avant de partir et se dirigea en voiture vers la ville.

Elle se gara à quelques rues de sa destination et se rendit à pieds à l'adresse qui était indiquée sur le document qui accompagnait la photo de sa prochaine cible.

Elle resta quelques minutes à observer le voisinage. A cette heure matinale, la rue était calme.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le domicile de Roy Mustang et en fit le tour. Toutes le portes et fenêtres étaient verrouillées. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elle ne comptait pas y entrer maintenant de toute façon. Elle repéra une fenêtre sur la droite du bâtiment. Elle n'était pas très haute et pouvait être accessible assez facilement avec un léger saut et une traction des bras.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de la fenêtre de la chambre. Sa proie devait être à l'intérieur, endormie.

Elle pesa les risques, et décida que pour cette nuit, ça suffisait. Le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever.

Elle regagna sa voiture et repartie en direction de sa maison. La traque ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Voila le 5e chapitre, je sais il est très court, mais j'essaye de mettre à jour l'histoire le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas, qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas.

NdlA : ce chapitre a pour but de donner un peu plus de substance à la fameuse secte. Le procédé décrit plus bas est juste sorti de mon imagination et j'assume qu'il soit très improbable, de même l'enquête décrite est un peu légère, mais comme ce n'est pas le principal de mon histoire, je ne m'apesantirai pas plus dessus. Ceci, je le rappelle, est une fiction. Ne soyez donc pas trop sévère avec l'auteur.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 6**

Une dizaine de jours étaient passés depuis que Maes était venu rendre visite à Roy pour le mettre en garde.

L'enquête entreprise par Hugues ne menait nul par pour le moment. Roy Mustang n'étant pas homme à attendre que la foudre s'abatte sur lui sans rien faire, il demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse une copie du dossier afin de mener ses propres recherches. Il se rendit aussi aux archives pour ressortir les fichiers concernant leur précédente investigation sur la secte.

Il voulait tout reprendre de zéro pour trouver ce qui peut-être leur avait échappé à l'époque et qui permettrait de mettre hors jeu définitivement ces illuminés.

Le colonel s'enferma dans son bureau et commença sa lecture des dossiers.

Quatre ans auparavant, une série de meurtres avait eu lieu à Centrale. Les victimes étaient de tous âges et tous sexes. Le seul dénominateur commun était la manière dont les crimes étaient commis.

Toutes les victimes avaient été retrouvées nues complètement vidées de leur sang. Le plus surprenant était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ni sur ni autour des corps.

Aucune blessure n'était apparente. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte non plus.

L'enquête piétinait, les morts s'accumulaient. C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé de donner l'enquête à l'armée et plus précisément au service du Colonel Roy Mustang.

Les murs de son bureau avaient été recouverts des photos des victimes, toute l'équipe s'était fait la promesse qu'ils ne prendraient de répit que lorsque l'ordure qui commettait ces crimes serait derrière les barreaux.

La chasse avait commencé.

C'est Riza Hawkeye qui la première avait découvert lors de ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Centrale l'existence de rites perpétrés par une très ancienne secte consistant à vider entièrement le corps d'êtres humains de son sang, sang qui servait ensuite à purifier celui qui s'en abreuvait et devait lui assurer la vie éternelle.

Ces pratiques avaient disparu depuis des dizaines d'année pour être complètement oubliées, jusqu'à ces derniers mois où les premiers corps avaient été découverts.

La deuxième découverte avait été encore plus surprenante. Suite aux examens cliniques pratiqués, on avait découvert de petites quantités d'une substance qui avait pour propriété de liquéfier le sang, ainsi que des traces de sang dans les orbites des yeux, les oreilles, le nez. On commençait à comprendre comment les meurtres étaient commis.

Le meurtrier endormait ses victimes et leur injectait le produit anti-coagulant. Il attendait patiemment ensuite que le sang s'écoule par tous les orifices possibles, les yeux, le nez, les oreilles, les parties génitales. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la nettoyer ensuite afin de ne laisser aucune trace.

C'était un procédé horrible. Le meurtrier devait rester près de sa victime pendant des heures à la regarder se vider de son sang. Il était évident que celle-ci devait se réveiller, mais trop faible elle ne pouvait que se voir mourir à petit feu.

Le plus dur avait été de penser aux enfants qui avaient du subir ce triste sort.

L'anti-coagulant était d'un type assez rare car son utilisation était dangereuse. Ils avaient donc fait le tour de toutes les pharmacies, officines, hôpitaux et médecins pour remonter jusqu'aux acheteurs.

Les premières arrestations eurent lieu. C'est avec stupeur que Mustang et son équipe découvrirent qu'il n'y avait pas un seul tueur mais plusieurs qui étaient réunis en secte autour d'un leader qui se faisait appeler Maître.

Grâce aux témoignages recueillis, Mustang avait découvert leur quartier général. Lorsqu'ils avaient investi les lieux, le Maître avait déjà fui avec quelques uns de ses proches acolytes.

Depuis ce jour, les meurtres avaient cessé et il n'avait jamais plus fait entendre parler de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Riza disparaissait elle aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 7**

A présent, Mustang prenait connaissance des meurtres récents. Les trois victimes étaient toutes d'anciens membres de la secte. Ils étaient coupables autant que leur chef, mais en raison de leur témoignage accablant, l'Etat avait décidé de leur accorder l'immunité.

Ils avaient tous été abattus à distance d'une balle en pleine tête. Le tueur agissait en plein jour à l'insu de tous. D'après le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient en leur possession, il semble que les victimes aient fait l'objet d'une surveillance discrète quelques jours avant d'être abattues.

Une silhouette avait été vue rodant aux alentours des domiciles et des endroits fréquentés par les victimes.

La description du tueur était vague : taille moyenne, vêtements sombres, une casquette cachait les traits du visage. Rien de plus.

En bref, l'enquête piétinait.

Roy soupira. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Se replonger dans cette affaire agissait sur son moral. Il avait besoin de voir de la vie pour se rappeler que tout n'était pas complètement moche.

Il prit son manteau et sortit.

Son nouveau premier lieutenant Jean Havoc l'interpella :

« Vous quittez déjà le bureau, Monsieur ?

« Je vais juste prendre l'air, je serai de retour dans moins d'une heure. »

* * *

La jeune femme était devant le domicile de Mustang. Pour l'avoir surveillé depuis une dizaine de jours, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment et après s'être assurée que personne ne la regardait, crocheta la serrure de la porte arrière.

La maison était silencieuse, elle attendit une minute avant de s'aventurer plus avant dans les pièces. La maison n'était pas très grande, il n'y avait qu'un salon, une chambre, une salle d'eau et une cuisine.

L'homme passait très peu de temps chez lui, il n'avait donc pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace. De plus il vivait seul.

Elle laissa son regard se promener sur les étagères où s'empilaient des livres sur l'alchimie. Le salon ne renfermait aucune information importante. La cuisine était propre et rangée, seule une tasse reposait à côté de l'évier. Là non plus rien de bien intéressant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle huma le parfum qui y flottait. L'odeur lui revenait en mémoire comme un vieux souvenir, mais elle n'arrivait pas se rappeler lequel. Sa surprise passée, elle regarda dans l'armoire à pharmacie et les tiroirs sous le lavabo. Elle trouva une boîte de somnifères.

_« On a du mal à dormir Monsieur l'Alchimiste ?»_

L'examen de la salle de bain terminé, il ne restait que la chambre à coucher qu'elle avait gardée pour la fin, sachant que bien souvent c'était là qu'on trouvait les informations les plus intéressantes car beaucoup plus intimes.

Le lit était fait, elle regarda les vêtements dans l'armoire, il s'agissait essentiellement d'uniformes, et de quelques vêtements civils : pantalons avec vestes assorties et quelques chemises. Le tout de très bon goût. Elle referma les portes de l'armoire et se dirigea vers la table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posées deux cadres photos.

Elle saisit le premier qui représentait deux hommes en uniforme, elle n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître, il s'agissait de sa cible et de l'homme en compagnie duquel elle l'avait vu au début de sa surveillance, elle ne connaissait pas son nom et cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, seule comptait sa cible. Elle reposa le cadre à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait pris et se saisit du deuxième.

La photo représentait un groupe de militaires, tous autour du colonel. Son regard s'arrêta sur la personne située à la gauche de celui-ci. C'était une femme blonde qui lui ressemblait étonnamment. Le choc la cloua littéralement sur place.

Soudain, le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure la sortit de sa stupeur. Quelqu'un arrivait. Vite elle redéposa la photo et se rapprocha de la porte de la chambre à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici très vite et sans se faire repérer. Il était trop tôt pour remplir son contrat, elle n'en avait pas encore reçu l'ordre.

La porte de derrière par laquelle elle était entrée était toute proche, il ne faudrait que deux minutes pour l'atteindre.

Elle pouvait entendre le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle saisisse sa chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Doucement elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se glissa dans le couloir. Elle prit cinq secondes pour écouter les bruits et calmer les battements de son cœur.

Sans un bruit elle se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, mais se faisant, elle créa un courant d'air qui fit claquer une porte dans la maison. Elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se sauva aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

Elle se morigéna, elle venait de commettre une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale. Elle avait passé trop de temps dans la maison à observer cette maudite photo.

* * *

Mustang avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez lui, il voulait passer quelques coups de fils, notamment à Maes Hugues, en évitant les oreilles indiscrètes.

Il venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine et se servir un verre d'eau lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air qui fit claquer la porte. Ce n'était pas normal, car seule la fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte. Rapidement, il enfila ses gants tout en faisant le tour de sa maison mais ne repéra aucun signe de vie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte arrière. Elle n'était pas verrouillée et pourtant il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle l'était le matin même lorsqu'il était parti pour le bureau. Mais peut-être se trompait-il, après tout il avait tellement de chose en tête actuellement qu'il avait sans doute négligé de fermer cette porte à clé. Il en doutait pourtant.

Il fit de nouveau le tour de chaque pièce pour vérifier que rien ne manquait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'une des photos sur son chevet n'était pas à sa place ordinaire.

Cette fois il en était sûr, quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 8**

Mustang regarda la photo. Il en était certain, quelques minutes plus tôt, quelqu'un était chez lui. Etait-ce un simple voleur ? Mais rien ne semblait avoir disparu. Ou bien était-ce le tueur envoyé par la secte ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de le tuer alors que l'occasion se présentait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était plutôt inquiétant. Mais d'un autre côté, ce pouvait être un atout dans leur enquête.

Il saisit son téléphone :

« Allo, Maes Hugues j'écoute.

« Salut Maes, c'est Roy

« Roy qu'elle bonne surprise, comment vas-tu ?

« Bien merci, tu as des nouvelles pour ton enquête ?

« Malheureusement nous piétinons lamentablement.

« Et bien, j'ai peut-être du nouveau pour toi.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, on s'est introduit chez moi aujourd'hui. Je pense même que le tueur était encore dans les murs lorsque je suis rentré.

« Mais pourquoi ne t'a t'il pas tué alors ? Cela aurait été facile pour lui.

« Je suis comme toi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais peut-être pourrions nous en servir maintenant que nous avons confirmation que c'est bien moi leur prochaine cible.

« Tu me fais peur Roy, que suggères-tu ?

« Que je fasse l'appât, Maes.

« C'est trop dangereux.

« Arrêtes Maes, si j'avais voulu un métier tranquille je ne me serais pas engagé dans l'armée et surtout pas en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.

« Très bien, mais comment allons-nous tendre notre filet ?

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore. Peux-tu me retrouver demain pour que nous en discutions ? Je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas superflue, le major Armstrong sera le bienvenu. Je mets le reste de l'équipe sur le coup aussi.

« Ok, à demain et verrouilles bien tes portes se soir.

« Tu sais, ça ne l'a pas arrêté cet après midi. Mais je pense que ce soir, je ne risque rien. S'il avait voulu m'abattre il pouvait le faire tout à l'heure.

« Sois prudent quand même, peut-être devrais tu aller dormir ailleurs pendant quelques jours ?

« Et risquer de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et mettre en danger la vie d'autres personnes ? Hors de question. »

* * *

La jeune femme se tenait près d'une cabine téléphonique, elle ne laissa sonner qu'une fois avant de décrocher.

« Elisabeth ?

« Oui Maître.

« As-tu commencé la chasse ?

« Oui.

« Très bien. Mais cette fois, je veux que ce soit différent.

« Différent Maître ?

« Oui, je veux qu'il voit sa mort dans les yeux. Je veux que tu le tues à bout portant Elisabeth.

« Ce sera plus risqué Maître

« Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que tu peux le faire. Tu ne me décevras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non Maître, je ferai comme vous me le demandez.

* * *

**NdlA : Bien, je ne pensais qu'il serait si difficile d'écrire cette histoire, lorsque je l'imagine dans ma tête, elle me semble bien meilleure que sur papier ! Un peu d'encouragement serait le bien venu.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

De nouveau le sommeil d'Elisabeth fut troublé par des rêves

_« Riza, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?_

_« Volontiers Colonel_

_« Cette année a été riche en évènements. Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'elle se termine._

_« Oui, espérons que la nouvelle année soit plus calme._

_« Avez-vous pris de nouvelles résolutions ?_

_« Pas encore, mais j'y réfléchis. Et vous Monsieur ?_

_« Je vous en pris, appelez moi Roy, nous ne sommes pas au bureau et ce soir est une soirée spéciale après tout. Nous fêtons la fin d'une année et le début d'une nouvelle. Cette nuit est magique, tout nous est permis._

_« Vraiment ?_

_« Vraiment, je vous l'assure._

_L'homme plongea son regard sombre dans celui incertain de la jeune femme. Telle la souris face au regard hypnotisant d'un cobra, elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux, elle était prise au piège de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. En fonds sonore, le décompte de minuit avait commencé, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5… il approcha son visage du sien, 4, 3, … leurs lèvres se touchaient presque,… 2, 1, le baiser qu'il lui donna fut doux, tendre et complètement inattendu. Il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :_

_« Bonne et heureuse année Riza. » _

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, déjà il s'éloignait dans la foule, la laissant seule abasourdie au milieu de la foule en liesse._

Une nouvelle fois, Elisabeth se réveilla en sueur. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour émerger de son rêve. Plus les nuits passaient et plus les rêves étaient fréquents et de plus en plus précis.

Qui était cette Riza ? Et pourquoi rêvait-elle de Roy Mustang, sa prochaine cible ? Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il une photo où apparaissait une femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses la tourmentaient.

Elle était sûre que si elle en parlait au Maître, ça le mettrait dans une grande colère et cela elle ne le voulait pas. Une fois elle avait osé poser une question sur le pourquoi de ses missions, le Maître lui avait répondu de manière peu convaincante, lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour avoir une réponse, elle l'avait chèrement payé. Il s'était mis dans un colère effroyable, l'avait insultée et battue. Il l'avait ensuite placée en isolement sans eau ni nourriture dans une cellule sans fenêtre pendant plusieurs jours.

Plus jamais elle n'avait osé poser de question, elle se contentait d'obéir aux ordres qu'elle recevait, et de tuer les personnes comme il lui demandait.

Pourtant, il pouvait se montrer très gentil par moment, presque aimant comme un père le serait, du moins c'est ce que s'imaginait Elisabeth car elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son père. Il lui disait qu'elle avait un don et qu'elle était son petit canari, qu'il avait un très grand projet pour elle. Il lui avait demandé sa confiance et sans savoir pourquoi elle lui avait accordée.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle avait une mission à accomplir et plus vite elle en aurait fini plus vite elle serait débarrassée de ses rêves.

Elle prit sa décision, ce serait pour aujourd'hui.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist n'est pas à moi, ni ses personnages. Mainteant que c'est dit, place au chapitre 10

**Mais avant je voudrais remercier : Seddy, 'Lice, Gotika et Zephirée pour leurs review. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait aussi chaud au cœur d'en avoir. Et Seddy tu as parfaitement raison, mais c'était téléphoné n'est ce pas comme on dit ;-)**

Assez parlé place à l'action !

**Chapitre 10**

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Mustang : Hugues, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery et Armstrong.

Mustang les regarda tous tour à tour sauf Hugues qui savait parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient tous là :

« Messieurs, si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il semble que la secte que nous avons traquée il y a deux ans refasse surface. Vous avez tous entendu parler des meurtres survenus ces derniers mois ? - Tous acquiescèrent - Maes va vous en faire un topo plus précis. »

Hugues prit donc la parole :

« Le premier assassinat a eu lieu il y a déjà 6 mois, le deuxième il y a 4 mois et le troisième il y a 1 mois. Toutes les victimes étaient des témoins dans l'affaire de la secte dont vous connaissez parfaitement les activités pour avoir enquêté dessus. C'était tous d'anciens membres de la secte qui avaient accepté de témoigner en échange de leur immunité. Tous ont été tués d'une balle en pleine tête en plein jour. Nous avons une description plus que sommaire du meurtrier, taille moyenne, vêtements sombres et aucun signe particulier trahissant une race ou un sexe. Autant dire que l'on ne sait rien, sauf que toutes les victimes ont été suivies et épiées durant les jours précédant leur mort. Et c'est là que cela devient intéressant pour nous.

Mustang reprit la parole :

« Vous le savez sans doute, leur chef qui se fait appeler Maître avait juré d'avoir ma peau et il se trouve que quelqu'un s'est introduit hier à mon domicile, ce qui nous fait croire que la prochaine cible c'est moi.

Armstrong l'interrompit :

« Vous avez donc décidé de faire l'appât, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons d'arrêter ce tueur et de remonter jusqu'au Maître. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Seul je ne peux rien, ce serait trop risqué. Il va donc falloir mettre en place une surveillance à chaque fois que je me déplacerai, je porterai un micro, Fuery vous vous en chargerez. Havoc vous serez mon chauffeur pour tous mes déplacements, vous le faites fréquemment ça ne paraîtra pas trop anormal si vous le faites un peu plus, surtout avec ce temps pluvieux. Breda et Falman vous vous posterez en embuscade aux endroits où je dois me rendre, je vous communiquerai mon planning. Je me fiche de savoir où vous serez planqués mais je veux que l'on coince cet enfoiré, c'est compris ?

« Oui Chef. » Répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

« Major Armstrong, vous n'êtes pas directement sous mes ordres, mais votre aide serait vraiment précieuse, surtout si l'on tient compte du mauvais temps qui s'installe, c'est un secret pour personne que sous la pluie je ne vaut rien, même si ça me fend le cœur de l'admettre, mais l'enjeu est trop important pour ignorer ce genre de détail.

« Je comprend, je me joindrai à Breda et Falman pour assurer vos arrières Colonel.

« Je vous en remercie Major. Bien, je n'ai rien de spécial pour aujourd'hui, alors nous mettrons ce plan en place dès demain. Havoc vous me raccompagnerez ce soir.

« Compris Colonel. »

Une fois seul avec Hugues dans son bureau, Mustang s'autorisa un soupir de relâchement. Maes lui demanda :

« Tu crois que cela va fonctionner ?

« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais avons-nous d'autres choix ?

« Je ne sais pas, les meurtres ont été commis par un tireur d'élite Roy, il sera difficile de le localiser avant qu'il ne t'abatte.

« Je sais que ce plan est risqué, mais as-tu vraiment envie de revoir un corps nu vidé de son sang ? Moi non.

« Moi non plus. Tiens j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi pour nous remonter le moral ! Les dernières photos de ma petite Elysia à tricycle… n'est-elle pas tout simplement ADORABLE ? »

* * *

**Je sais c'est un chapitre très court, mais ma maison est envahie par ma famille, je n'ai donc pas trop de temps pour mes fics, surtout que j'ai commencé une autre série, toujours Royai ! Je suis une inconditionnelle de ce couple.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 11**

Il était tard lorsque Havoc raccompagna Mustang à son domicile. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le quartier résidentiel était calme.

Havoc gara la voiture devant la maison et coupa le contact.

« Je vous accompagne à l'intérieur Colonel. Si le tueur s'est déjà introduit chez vous une fois, il peut très bien avoir recommencé. »

Roy acquiesça.

Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée lentement et actionna l'interrupteur. Au moins n'y avait-il personne dans son couloir !

Roy relâcha sa respiration qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait enfoncé sa clé dans la serrure. Il s'était laissé gagné par la peur sans même sans rendre compte.

Les deux hommes entrèrent.

« Je passe devant, proposa Havoc. » Il s'avança arme au poing prudemment dans la maison.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le salon lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit étouffé. Havoc s'écroula sur le sol en tenant son épaule gauche. Le temps que Mustang comprenne ce qui ce passait, déjà une silhouette se précipitait sur eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de claquer des doigts. Il se retrouva face à un silencieux situé à 5 centimètres de son visage.

Havoc gémissait à côté de lui en essayant de se remettre un tant soit peu debout.

Mustang se tenait debout face à leur attaquant, les doigts prêts à déchaîner les flammes de l'enfer, mais il restait figé dans son geste, la lumière provenant du couloir éclairait la scène et il venait de reconnaître la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Les cheveux blonds, cette couleur de yeux qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, la femme qu'il croyait disparue à jamais, Riza Hawkeye, se tenait de l'autre côté du revolver qui le menaçait.

De son côté, Elisabeth était au même instant submergée d'images de Roy Mustang et de cette femme blonde qui lui ressemblait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des hallucinations alors qu'elle tenait en joue sa cible.

« A genoux. »

Roy ne bougea pas, il était tétanisé par la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Riza. Elle le frappa au visage avec son arme le faisant tomber.

« A genoux j'ai dit ! »

A présent les deux hommes étaient à terre côte à côte.

Havoc avait repris son souffle et ses esprits, il avait lui aussi reconnu l'inconnue comme étant son ancienne collègue,

« Riza ne faites pas ça. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, tu es juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Désolée. » Alors elle frappa Havoc qui tomba inconscient.

Roy commençait à sortir de sa torpeur. Il regarda Riza/Elisabeth droit dans les yeux.

« Que faites-vous Riza ? Vous allez vraiment m'abattre ?

« Qui est cette Riza ?

« Vous, c'est vous.

Roy remarqua une légère hésitation dans les yeux de Riza/Elisabeth.

« Vous avez disparu depuis deux ans. Nous vous avons cherchée partout à travers le pays, sans succès.

« Impossible. Elisabeth, je m'appelle Elisabeth. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que Roy entendit avant que ne vienne la douleur et qu'il sombre dans les ténèbres.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own FMA (c'est bien en anglais aussi, non ?)

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Havoc reprit connaissance, il baignait dans une marre de sang, sa blessure à l'épaule avait abondamment saigné. Il avait du rester évanoui longtemps. Sa tempe lui faisait horriblement mal à l'endroit où l'avait frappé Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye - les souvenirs se remettaient en place. Elle les avait attaqués. Ainsi donc c'était elle qui tuait pour le compte de la secte. Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne semblait pas les avoir reconnu, sinon jamais elle n'aurait pu les menacer, surtout Mustang. Elle avait toujours été une subordonnée loyale. Avant sa disparition, elle aurait suivi le colonel jusqu'au bout de l'enfer sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui demander.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du corps de Mustang, sans succès. Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ? L'avait-elle tué comme elle le menaçait ? Qu'avait-elle fait du corps ensuite ?

Il observa le sol à l'endroit où Mustang se tenait, il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace de sang. L'espoir renaissait en lui. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas abattu, mais dans ce cas où était-il ?

Il avisa un téléphone dans un coin du salon. Il se remit sur ses jambes, et se retenant aux meubles pour se déplacer, attrapa le combiné. Il composa le numéro de Hugues. Une voix féminine lui apprit qu'il était parti du quartier général depuis des heures. Il raccrocha et essaya d'appeler au domicile du Lieutenant Colonel.

Ce fut Gracie Hugues qui décrocha :

« Elysia, repose ça de suite chéri, ce n'est pas pour les petites filles ! Oui allo ?

« Bonsoir, c'est Jean Havoc en ligne, est-ce que votre mari est là s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler de façon urgente.

Il avait essayé de rester aussi calme et poli que possible pour ne pas inquiéter la femme de Hugues.

« Bien sûr, je vous le passe. Chéri c'est pour toi, c'est Jean Havoc.

Havoc entendit le combiné changer de main.

« Havoc, que se passe-t-il ?

« L'attaque est arrivée plus rapidement que prévu. Je suis au domicile de Mustang. J'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule et un coup au visage qui m'a fait perdre connaissance. Mustang n'est plus là.

« Bon, j'arrive de suite.

« Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Hugues, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le tueur envoyé par la secte, c'est Riza Hawkeye.

« Mais c'est impossible !

« La ressemblance est trop flagrante pour que ce ne soit pas elle.

« Bon avez-vous prévenu quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Non, vous êtes le premier que j'appelle.

« Bien, alors ne bougez pas, j'arrive, je serai chez Roy dans 10 minutes et nous aviserons de ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Faites vite j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir encore longtemps comme ça.

« OK, tenez bon. »

Pendant ce temps …

Roy se réveilla dans une pièce complètement vide et sombre. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il pouvait sentir qu'un filet de sang avait coulé de sa tempe jusque sa joue. Il était encore étourdi mais il était en vie.

Ses pieds et ses mains étaient liés, il était allongé à même le sol au milieu de la pièce. En levant les yeux il repéra une fenêtre. Les volets étaient fermés, le jour ne devait pas être encore levé car il ne voyait aucun rai de lumière à travers les lattes en bois.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé évanoui.

Il se redressa en position assise puis rejoignit un mur face à la porte pour reposer son dos et sa tête.

Il revoyait Riza pointant une arme sur son front, Havoc étendu à côté de lui, sa blessure saignant abondamment. Quel cauchemar. Il avait bien des fois imaginé sa mort, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait lui venir par la main de Riza Hawkeye.

Il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui review mes histoires, j'en suis à 8 dont 2 qui sont des trads en anglais. Vos encouragements me poussent à écrire, alors continuez comme ça. Spécial remerciement à Zephyree qui a commenté mes deux séries, tu m'as donné le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre !

**Chapitre 13**

Dans son salon, Elisabeth était assise sur son canapé. Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains. En plus de ses hallucinations, elle souffrait d'une violente migraine, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui tapait sur le crâne avec un marteau.

« Qu'as-tu fait Elisabeth ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué comme te l'a demandé le Maître ? S'il apprend que tu as ramené l'alchimiste chez toi, il va se mettre en colère et s'en prendre à toi. Et maintenant que vas-tu faire de lui ? »

_Elle se tenait devant lui, elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette, mais son regard et ses mots l'en avaient empêché._

_Riza, Riza, Riza, ce prénom raisonnait dans sa tête mélangé à des images d'une Elisabeth différente, une Elisabeth proche d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'homme qui était actuellement enfermé dans la pièce du fond._

Au lieu de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête, elle l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces et comme espéré il était tombé inconscient. Alors elle l'avait emmené dans sa voiture et l'avait conduit ici, chez elle.

Il était dans ses visions, il devait forcément avoir les clés de ce mystère. Son désir de trouver des réponses à ses rêves avait été plus fort que la peur de contrarier son Maître.

Il serait bien temps après de se débarrasser de lui comme le lui avait ordonné le Maître.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où elle avait déposé Mustang quelques heures auparavant.

Mustang ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il vit la clenche tourner. La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Riza. La lumière qui pénétra à cet instant dans la pièce lui fit cligner des paupières.

Sans refermer la porte, elle s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla face à lui en laissant toutefois une distance suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre d'aucune sorte.

« Réveillé ?

Roy jugea plus prudent de ne pas mentir, il ne savait pas à quoi il devait d'être encore en vie, alors autant ne pas tenter le diable pour le moment, il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux :

« Où suis-je ?

Riza ne lui répondit pas, elle l'observait avec attention.

« Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau ? J'ai soif »

Riza sortit de la pièce. Elle revint un court instant plus tard avec de l'eau.

Elle se pencha vers lui et le fit boire et s'éloigna de nouveau.

« Merci.

« Ne me dites pas merci. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de vous_. J'ai ordre de vous tuer. »

Sa voix fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Mustang. C'était comme si elle sortait d'outre tombe. Deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. S'il avait encore des doutes, ceux-ci s'envolèrent aussitôt, on pouvait imiter une apparence mais pas une voix, pas avec cette perfection, la femme qu'il avait devant lui était bel et bien Riza Hawkeye.

« Riza…

Elle le coupa aussitôt :

« Vous êtes l'alchimiste de flamme, Roy Mustang.

« Vous le savez bien.

« Qui est cette femme sur la photo ? »

Roy était désarçonné, de quelle photo parlait-elle ? Puis il se rappela l'intrusion à son domicile et la photo déplacée,

« C'est vous.

« Impossible. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive l'ordre de vous tuer, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous.

« Vous êtes Riza Hawkeye…

De nouveau elle lui coupa la parole,

« Je m'appelle Elisabeth.

« Riza Hawkeye, vous étiez mon premier lieutenant, vous avez disparu il y a deux ans.

Cette fois, Riza ne le coupa pas, elle l'écoutait.

« Nous vous avons cherchée partout sans succès, nous avions perdu tout espoir de vous retrouver. Jusqu'à ce que vous refassiez surface chez moi.

« Vous mentez.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie et amené ici ? »

Sans répondre Riza se releva et sortit de la pièce le laissant de nouveau seul.

Roy réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution non seulement pour se sortir de ce guêpier en vie, mais aussi ramener Riza avec lui.

Il aurait pu le jurer, il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'elle oublie jusqu'à son propre nom, son propre passé ? Que s'était-il passé durant ces deux ans d'absence ? Il fallait qu'il le découvre.

De toute évidence la secte était à l'origine de tout ceci. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hugues quelques jours plus tôt, Riza avait disparu juste au moment où la secte avait cessé ses activités. Ce n'était finalement pas une coïncidence. Roy devinait maintenant le schéma derrière tout ça. Le Maître voulait exercer sa vengeance en faisant tuer Roy par l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde, Riza. Il devait vraiment le haïr pour hourdir se genre de plan et avoir la patience d'attendre deux ans avant de le mettre à exécution.

Et ce plan avait faillir réussir, il se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Riza pointant ce flingue vers lui. Son corps et son esprit s'étaient figés. La seule pensée qui lui était venue était _« Non, pas ça. »_.

Ses pensées revinrent sur Havoc. Il espérait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il se rappela que Riza lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui avant de le frapper et si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle l'aurait visé ailleurs qu'à l'épaule, Riza ne ratait jamais un tir, surtout à si courte distance.

Il devait avoir prévenu les secours à présent. Arriveront-ils à le retrouver ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Sa seule chance de s'en sortir résidait en Riza. Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui redonner sa mémoire.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

**NdlA : Petite précision avant ce chapitre, comme les précédents, les passages en italique correspondent soit aux rêves de Riza soit à des pensées. Pour les rêves qui sont décrits ci-dessous, il y a en fait des souvenirs et des rêves, comme parfois on en fait (et qui ne semblent avoir ni queue ni tête) alors ne soyez pas trop surpris par leur contenu.**

**Chapitre 14**

Elisabeth s'était endormie, mais son sommeil fut chaotique. Tous ses rêves s'emmêlaient :

_Un instant elle revoyait les trois hommes qu'elle avait abattus ces derniers mois, puis elle se voyait viser et tuer d'autres gens à la couleur de peau sombre et aux yeux étranges. _

_Elle errait dans le désert sous une chaleur écrasante, le sable lui brûlait ses pieds nus, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était seule, complètement seule, puis elle sentait un parfum, son parfum, il lui avait saisi la main, elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais il était là, elle souriait, elle ne serait plus jamais seule._

_Elle entendait des aboiements, à qui appartient ce chien qui aboie, pourquoi ne le fait-on pas taire ?_

_Elle est seule dans une pièce étroite, il y a un lit, un lavabo et des toilettes. Il fait sombre et elle a froid. Elle porte une grande blouse blanche. Où sont ses vêtements ? Une fumée épaisse sort du plafond, elle lève la tête puis s'écroule au sol._

_Elle est assise sur une chaise, ses bras et ses pieds sont attachés. Elisabeth, tu t'appelles Elisabeth. « Non, je ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Une piqûre, puis de nouveau plus rien._

_On lui glisse de la nourriture sous sa porte. Elle a faim, elle mange avec ses doigts. Elle vomit et tombe de nouveau dans l'inconscience._

_« Elisabeth, tu t'appelles Elisabeth. » - « Elisabeth, je m'appelle Elisabeth » - « C'est bien Elisabeth, tu es une bonne fille. »_

_Une autre scène, elle est dans une allée déserte, elle entend sa voix « Je vais bientôt être muté à Central, vous me suivez ? » - « Vous me le demandez maintenant ? »_

_Puis des sons de clochettes, elles tintinnabulent sans cesse. _

Une fois de plus, Elisabeth se réveille en sursaut. Son crâne la fait affreusement souffrir, c'est de pire en pire.

« _Mon Dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je deviens folle. »_

Elle se lève, elle a besoin de prendre l'air.

Après s'être habillée, elle sort dans la rue et commence à déambuler.

Ce peut-il que cet alchimiste ait raison ? Dans ce cas, le Maître lui avait menti, l'avait manipulée, pire, il lui avait volé sa vie, sa vrai vie. Mais pourquoi ?

D'un autre côté, Mustang pouvait très bien lui mentir pour avoir la vie sauve.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce qu'il lui avait dit trouvait un écho en elle. Il était dans ses rêves, il était la clé. Elle se rappela le parfum dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans sa maison. Ce parfum lui était revenu en mémoire aussi soudain qu'un feu d'artifice. Et il y avait cette photo où elle apparaissait à ses côtés.

Si Mustang disait vrai, alors il faudrait qu'ils bougent, car dès que le Maître apprendrait ce qui s'est passé, ils seraient en danger dans cette maison. Par contre s'il lui mentait elle le tuerait comme un chien. Elle estimait qu'elle avait encore une petite journée devant elle pour tirer tout cela au clair.

Elle regagna sa maison. Il faisait presque jour.

* * *

Mustang se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallu un instant pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Ses bras et jambes lui faisaient mal à force d'être attachés. Sans compter qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment faim et envie d'aller aux toilettes aussi. Il soupira, ce n'était pas gagné. 

Il entendit les pas de Riza se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il sentit tout de suite que tout allait se jouer dans les instants, ou avec un peu de chance les heures, à venir.

« Je vous écoute », son ton était brutal

« J'ai faim et j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » Allait-il trop loin ?

Riza sembla réfléchir un très court instant.

« Ok, je vous emmène. Je vais vous défaire vos liens aux chevilles, mais au premier faux mouvement, je vous tire une balle dans chaque genou. Est-ce bien compris ?

« Oui, je promet de ne rien essayer, Riza. »

Il avait pertinemment utilisé son prénom pour voir si elle réagissait. Mais elle se contenta de se baisser et de lui dénouer ses liens. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Il chancela un instant puis trouva son équilibre. Elle le dirigea dans un couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Il se tourna vers elle « j'ai besoin de mes mains ou alors il faut que vous m'aidiez. » Arg, ses vieux réflexes lui revenaient trop vite, comme durant l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la titiller, il sentait même qu'il affichait son sourire de charmeur, celui qui avait le don de l'agacer et de lui faire dégainer son flingue. Et en effet, il découvrit le canon juste sous son nez, il se dépêcha d'effacer son sourire de sa face.

« Vous êtes bien présomptueux Colonel Mustang. » Mais au lieu de tirer, elle lui détacha ses mains. « Dépêchez-vous je vous attend ».

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans le cabinet, il relâcha un soupir.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. « Vos mains Colonel. » Docilement il lui tendit ses poignets qu'elle noua de nouveau. Ils retournèrent dans la pièce où il était retenu prisonnier depuis la veille.

« Comme je vous disais, je vous écoute.

« Que voulez vous savoir ?

« Tout, depuis le début. Parlez moi de Riza Hawkeye.

« Ca va être long.

« Alors dépêchez-vous, le temps vous est compté. »

Alors il commença son récit, il lui parla de leur première rencontre dans le désert alors que la guerre à Ishbal faisait rage, comment depuis ce jour il avait décidé de gravir tous les échelons de la hiérarchie pour atteindre le plus haut poste et comment elle avait décidé de le suivre et de l'aider à atteindre son but.

Il lui raconta les jours au quartier général de l'est puis ceux passés à Central. Il lui parla de Scar et du jour de leur confrontation sous la pluie où elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui parla de Barry le boucher, des frères Elric et de leur amie d'enfance Winry, de leurs collègues Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong et de Maes Hugues.

Riza l'écoutait religieusement, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa tête, comment réagissait-elle à tout ce flot d'informations ?

Puis il lui parla de Black Hayate, le chien que Fuery avait ramené au bureau un jour et qu'elle avait fini par adopter. Comment elle lui avait appris à être propre.

Cette fois-ci elle l'interrompit :

« Je me souvient d'un chien qui aboie. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle lui dit avant de se taire et de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il reprit donc la parole.

Il en arrivait à l'affaire de la secte. Cette partie de l'histoire était délicate, car si ses déductions étaient bonnes, c'est maintenant qu'allait ce jouer sa vie.

Il commença donc à lui raconter la découverte des premiers corps, nus, vidés de leur sang. Comment ils avaient hérité de l'enquête avec Hugues. Comment c'était elle qui avait mis le doigt sur les premières vraies informations qui avaient fait avancer leurs recherches. Et puis les premières arrestations qui avaient conduit au repère du leader, qui malheureusement avait réussi à leur échapper.

A la fin de son récit, elle n'avait toujours pas levé un seul cil. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui raconter sa disparition.

« Un matin, peu de temps après tous ces évènements, vous ne vous êtes pas présentée au bureau. Nous vous avons attendu en vain. Alors j'ai envoyé Havoc et Breda voir ce qu'il en était. Ils sont arrivés chez vous, tout était en ordre sauf qu'Hayate était enfermé dans la cour et que vous aviez disparu. Nous vous avons cherchée dans toute la ville et même à travers le pays mais nous n'avons jamais retrouvé votre trace, c'était il y a deux ans de cela. »

Riza se tenait les tempes, elle semblait souffrir.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que c'est la secte qui m'aurait fait enlever ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Par désir de vengeance. Le Maître a juré de me faire la peau. »

« Je ne comprend pas, ça n'explique rien. »

La jeune femme le regardait d'un air de total incompréhension. Il y était, c'était le moment de tout lui avouer, de lui dire que c'était de sa faute à lui si elle en était là aujourd'hui.

* * *

NdlA : pour dire la vérité, j'ai déjà écrit 3 autres chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de faire durer le plaisir et de ne les poster qu'un jour à la fois, à moins que vous ne soyez très gentil avec moi, auquel cas, je ferai l'effort de vous en poster 2 ! A noter, ils sont un peu plus longs que mes précédents, c'est bien non ?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

NdlA : à la demande générale, vous avez été 4 à me "reviewer" pour me demander la suite, si j'avais su j'aurai fait ce genre de chose plus tôt pour avoir autant de review , voici le 15e chapitre. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire le 20e et dernier chapitre de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous aura bien plus.

Alors continuez à m'envoyer des reviews et vous aurez plus de chapitre ! Sinon, j'arrête tout ! (meuh non, je suis pas si méchante ! Vous avez eu peur ?) bouh je suis diabolique ;-)

**Chapitre 15**

_La jeune femme le regardait d'un air de total incompréhension. Il y était, c'était le moment de tout lui avouer, de lui dire que c'était de sa faute à lui si elle en était là aujourd'hui._

« Je pense qu'il a voulu trouver un moyen d'exercer sa vengeance de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. »

Il n'osait plus la regarder, à la place il regardait ses pieds qui étaient étendus devant lui, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de les lui rattacher.

A cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit provenant de devant la maison.

« Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens. »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, mais il entendit tout de même qu'elle remettait le verrou en place.

Il entendit des voix mais elles étaient trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se disait. Etait-ce son équipe venue pour le secourir ou bien des émissaires de la secte ? Ils devaient avoir découvert que Riza ne l'avait pas tué comme le Maître le lui avait ordonné. Si c'était le cas, qu'allait-il arriver à Riza pour avoir désobéi ? Ou bien finalement, il ne l'avait pas convaincue et elle le tuerait là devant le Maître et celui-ci aurait gagné.

Il était tellement occupé à fomenter tous ces scénarii, qu'il ne remarqua pas les pas qui se rapprochaient de sa prison. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, qu'il se raidit le souffle coupé par la peur. Mais c'est Riza qui se précipita sur lui et le remit debout.

« Vite, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Le Maître a envoyé deux hommes ici pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas fait mon travail.

« Et alors.

« Alors rien, on part. »

Avant de sortir de la maison, Roy remarqua une flaque de sang passer sous une porte. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, elle le fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

« Où allons-nous ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Son regard était dur et ses mâchoires contractées.

Ils roulèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre un promontoire d'où on pouvait admirer toute la ville. L'endroit était désert. Riza coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Elle marcha quelques pas, ferma ses yeux et respira profondément. Elle venait de dépasser la croisée des chemins.

Elle se retourna vers la voiture, Mustang était toujours sur son siège, il n'avait même pas essayé de s'enfuir alors que sa portière n'était même pas verrouillée !

Elle regagna le siège derrière le volant.

« Et maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il

« Maintenant, on va à la chasse. »

Elle lui prit les poignets et coupa ses liens. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

« Il va falloir me faire confiance Colonel.

« Je vous ai toujours fait confiance Riza. » Son ton était doux, comme son regard. Riza se sentit fondre dans ses yeux. Des émotions trop longtemps oubliées faisaient surface.

Elle se ressaisit, il y avait urgence.

« Nous avons peu de temps devant nous. Lorsque le Maître ne verra pas revenir ses hommes, il va s'inquiéter et il risque de s'échapper. Je suis votre seule chance de pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus.

« Il faut que j'appelle mes collègues, ils peuvent nous aider.

« Très bien. »

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa Riza, celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, comme si ces deux années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle redémarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la ville. Elle s'arrêta près d'une cabine téléphonique pour permettre à Mustang de passer ses coups de fil.

Il appela Hugues au Quartier Général :

« Allo, Hugues à l'appareil.

« Maes, c'est Mustang.

« Mon Dieu Roy où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Havoc m'a tout raconté.

« Je t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique, je suis avec Riza. Je vais bien. Les explications viendront plus tard. Maes, j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle des autres.

« Ok, où peut-on vous retrouver ?

« Au treizième entrepôt dans 30 minutes. Amène un plan de la ville et de ses sous-sols.

« Nous y serons. »

Il raccrocha et remonta en voiture. Durant le trajet, Riza lui exposa son plan, elle lui décrivit en détail la cachette de la secte. Ils se terraient dans les sous-sols de la ville. Le Maître y avait fait aménager de véritables quartiers avec tout le confort possible. Il serait difficile d'en contrôler toutes les issues, mais ce n'était pas impossible s'ils étaient suffisamment nombreux et rapides.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule requête. Le Maître est pour moi.

« Très bien, je comprend Riza. »

Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux.

« Nous voila arrivés. C'est bon, ils ont fait vite. »

Hugues, Armstrong, Breda, Fuery et Falman se tenaient devant l'entrepôt. Roy et Riza sortirent de la voiture pour les rejoindre. Ils regardaient tous Riza avec stupeur. Avant même de se trouver en face d'eux, Mustang les prévint :

« Les explications devront attendre, nous avons plus urgent à faire pour le moment. Nous allons une bonne fois pour toutes mettre fin à cette maudite secte et à son Maître. Hugues tu as ramené les cartes comme je te l'ai demandé ?

« Oui, et ça aussi, dit-il en lui tendant une paire de gants brodés de cercles de transmutation.

« Merci, c'est parfait.

« Alors voila le plan. »

Il déplia la carte sur le capot de la voiture.

« Riza, s'il vous plait. »

Riza s'avança. Elle remarqua les expressions sur les visages des hommes qui l'entouraient : surprise, hésitation, suspicion.

« Les quartiers de la secte se trouvent sous la ville, ici. » Elle traça un cercle sur la carte, puis pointa divers endroits :

« Les entrées sont là. Il y a peu d'hommes pour les garder, deux tout au plus à chaque entrée. Tous les couloirs convergent vers les pièces centrales où se trouve le repère du Maître. Ils tirent leur énergie d'une centrale électrique souterraine qui se trouve ici. Pour y accéder c'est facile mais par contre elle est étroitement surveillée, de même que leur dépôt de munition, qui lui se trouve là. A ma connaissance, aucun des hommes là bas ne pratique l'alchimie, donc pas de surprise de ce côté-là, on aura à faire qu'à des armes conventionnelles : flingues, fusils, couteaux, etc. Je sais qu'ils utilisent aussi des gaz soporifiques, c'est pourquoi il sera important que notre attaque soit rapide et coordonnée pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'en servir. »

Mustang détermina les équipes : Armstrong avec Hugues devraient s'occuper du dépôt des munitions, Breda, Falman et Fuery de la centrale électrique, lui-même et Riza se chargeraient de neutraliser le Maître.

« Tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'il avait à faire ? Bien alors c'est parti. »

Ils regagnèrent leurs véhicules. Hugues accompagna Roy et Riza et monta sur le siège arrière. Riza conduisait.

« Content de voir que vous êtes en vie parmi nous Hawkeye, de même pour toi Roy. »

Riza lui adressa un regard sans expression dans le rétroviseur.

« Comment va Havoc ? Demanda Mustang.

« Aussi bien que possible après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Il est à l'hôpital, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

« Je savais ce que je faisais, il n'était pas ma cible.

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant, pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Plus tard Maes. »


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 16**

Ils arrivaient en vue de leur cible, ils se garèrent à proximité et se séparèrent tous en équipe. Riza ouvrit son coffre de voiture et ouvrit la mallette qui s'y trouvait. Elle était pleine de munitions, de chargeurs, de pistolets et de deux fusils avec viseur. Elle choisit l'un des pistolets qu'elle chargea et glissa à sa ceinture dans son dos, puis un autre qu'elle glissa dans son holster.

« Vous devriez en prendre un aussi au cas où.

« Je ne suis pas très bon avec les armes à feu, je préfère utiliser mon alchimie.

« Je sais, mais ce serait plus prudent tout de même.

« Vous vous souvenez que je ne suis pas très bon tireur ?

« Non, c'est juste … je le sais, c'est tout. »

Mustang choisit un pistolet qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture et ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée principale de la cachette de la secte.

Ils comptaient sur le fait que la nouvelle comme quoi Riza avait retourné sa veste n'était encore parvenue jusqu'au Maître. Roy resta donc un peu en arrière pour ne pas être vu des gardes. Riza se présenta devant eux et au grand soulagement de Roy, aucun d'eux n'essaya de l'arrêter. C'était bon signe.

« Le canari rentre au nid ? L'apostropha l'un des gardiens.

« Le Maître m'a demandée.

« Oh alors bonne chance, il n'avait pas l'air très content.

« Gardez vos commentaires pour vous.

« Oh très bien, pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux parce que vous êtes sa protégée. »

Riza fit mine de s'avancer dans le couloir alors qu'ils refermaient les portes, puis elle revint silencieusement sur ses pas et frappa chacun des hommes derrière la nuque, les assommant sur le coup, puis elle fit entrer Mustang. Ils ligotèrent les deux hommes et les bâillonnèrent.

« Bien joué, espérons que les autres auront la même chance.

« Il n'est pas question de chance ici Colonel. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas le droit à l'erreur. »

Roy prit le temps de la regarder tout en marchant. Ses traits étaient impassibles, concentrés. Oui, c'était bien Riza mais en plus dur. Il eu un pincement au cœur. Qu'espérait-il après tout, qu'elle lui reviendrait inchangée au bout de deux ans ? C'était stupide, bien sûr qu'elle avait changé, pendant deux ans elle avait été une autre, une tueuse à la botte de ce Maître. Dieu sait quel traitement elle avait dû subir pour oublier tout son passé et jusqu'à son identité.

Riza s'arrêta à un angle. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à leur destination. Elle regarda sa montre.

« Maintenant, si tout c'est bien passé et si vos hommes ont fait le nécessaire, l'électricité ne devrait plus tarder à être coupée. »

Ils attendirent encore une minute l'un contre l'autre, Riza pouvait sentir le souffle de la respiration de Mustang dans son cou. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Allons y. »

Riza se redressa et se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'antre du Maître, l'homme qui lui avait volé sa vie et qui allait chèrement le payer.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 17**

_Riza se redressa et se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'antre du Maître, l'homme qui lui avait volé sa vie et qui allait chèrement le payer._

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, Riza entra la première suivie de près par Roy. Celui-ci se tenait prêt à user de son alchimie à la moindre alerte.

L'électricité étant coupée, la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies que le Maître avait l'habitude d'allumer. L'air était saturé par des odeurs d'encens.

« Maître » Appela Riza.

« Je suis là Elisabeth. » La voix provenait d'un grand fauteuil qui pivota faisant apparaître l'homme qu'à cet instant détestait le plus au monde Roy.

Il semblait étrangement calme malgré la présence menaçante de Riza et de l'alchimiste.

« Je vois que tu m'as amené l'Alchimiste, c'est bien. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je t'avais demandé.

« Je ne tuerai plus pour vous, c'est fini.

« Ah oui en es-tu si sûre ? »

Pendant qu'ils écoutaient le Maître qui monopolisait leur attention, ils n'avaient remarqué la silhouette qui se déplaçait lentement et qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Soudain, celle-ci bondit sur Riza et lui planta une aiguille dans le bras et se recula tout aussi rapidement en pointant une arme vers Mustang.

Mustang se retourna prêt à claquer des doigts, mais son geste fut arrêté par la voix du Maître :

« Si vous faites cela Colonel, j'abattrai Elisabeth et si vous essayez de me réduire en cendre, c'est mon ami ici présent qui vous tuera. »

Roy regarda un bref instant en direction du Maître. Il ne bluffait pas, il pointait une arme sur Riza, qui actuellement était pliée en deux, les yeux fermés et secouait sa tête.

« Il semble que nous sommes tous dans une impasse. Si l'un de vous ose toucher à Riza, je déchaînerai la fureur de mes flammes et croyez moi sur parole, l'enfer à côté passera pour un jardin d'enfant.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris mon cher, il ne m'intéresse pas de vous tuer moi-même ou que l'un de mes hommes le fasse à ma place. Non. Pour que ma vengeance soit totale, il faut que se soit cette jeune femme ici présente qui le fasse. Oh comme j'ai hâte de voir votre expression lorsqu'elle pointera son canon sur votre front et que vous comprendrez que vous ne pouvez rien y faire, sinon la tuer vous-même pour vous défendre ! Ce doit être dur comme choix, laisser la femme que vous aimez vous exécuter ou bien la brûler vive.

« Jamais Riza ne me tuera, elle n'a pas pu le faire la dernière fois, elle ne le fera pas non plus cette fois.

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, c'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite. »

Alors il brandit une clochette qu'il fit sonner. Lentement Riza se redressa, son regard était voilé.

« Elisabeth, écoutes moi. Cet homme me menace, je veux que tu le tues.

« Bien Maître. »

Elle leva son arme et la pointa sur Roy. Celui-ci avait les yeux effarés.

« Non Riza, ne l'écoute pas. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Rappelles-toi qui tu es vraiment, oublies cette Elisabeth, elle n'existe pas. Je t'en prie souviens-toi. »

Le Maître à présent vociférait :

« Non Elisabeth, tue le, tue le tout de suite. »

La main de Riza tremblait, elle semblait mener une lutte intérieure avec rage, soudain elle eut un imperceptible sourire pour Mustang.

Alors tout bascula en enfer, c'est du moins l'impression que Mustang eut.

Riza détourna son arme vers le Maître et fit feu jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide, le Maître s'écroula mais il avait eu le temps de faire feu lui-même avant d'atteindre le sol, touchant Riza à deux reprises. Au même moment Mustang s'était tourné vers l'homme qui le gardait en joue avant que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se produisait et avait fait jaillir des tempêtes de flammes.

Tout fut fini en moins de 5 minutes. Le silence et l'odeur de chair brûlée emplissaient à salle à présent.

Riza se dirigea à pas chancelants vers le Maître. Elle dégaina le pistolet qui était à sa ceinture dans son dos, et fit feu sur sa dépouille.

« Espèce de salaud. Tu ne tueras plus et tu ne me voleras plus jamais ma vie. »

Elle savait que son geste était inutile puisqu'il était déjà mort, mais cela lui procura un véritable soulagement. C'était fini. Elle était libre.

« Riza, il faut partir. »

Elle se retourna et regarda Mustang, il se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle lui sourit puis le rejoint.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Roy affichait une expression horrifiée :

« Riza, vous êtes blessée ! »

Ses blessures saignaient mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle regarda ses mains pleines de sang qu'elle réalisa que c'était le sien. Elle promena son regard sur elle à la recherche des blessures, puis elle releva sa tête.

« On dirait que oui. » Puis elle s'effondra, inconsciente.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 18**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une perfusion était plantée dans sa main et son bras droit était bandé. Elle essaya de se redresser un peu mais une douleur lui déchira l'aine et se diffusa dans tout son ventre. Elle passa sa main libre sur son corps et découvrit un autre bandage à sa hanche.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sa bouche était complètement sèche.

Quelques minutes passèrent, il lui sembla une éternité, lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans sa chambre.

« Et bien ma colombe, on est enfin réveillée ! »

Elle s'approcha du lit où reposait Riza, et lui saisit son bras pour prendre sa tension.

« 12.8, parfait.

« J'ai soif.

« C'est normal, je vais vous apporter de l'eau. »

Elle sortit du champ de vision de Riza, puis revint avec un verre et une carafe d'eau. Elle souleva précautionneusement la tête de Riza et l'aida à boire.

« Voila, allez-y doucement. »

« Où suis-je ?

« A l'hôpital civil de Central. Votre ami vous a amenée inconsciente ici il y a déjà deux jours. Vous étiez blessée à l'épaule et à la hanche. Heureusement rien de grave. »

L'infirmière la regarda un instant avec un sourire.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui va être content de vous voir. Je vais le faire prévenir de votre réveil. En attendant reposez vous un peu. »

Riza acquiesça et ferma ses yeux. Elle ne fut pas longue à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Mustang à son chevet. Il lui adressa un sourire.

« Hello. Comment va ?

« J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et mon crâne va bientôt exploser, à par ça, je vais bien.

« Un verre d'eau ?

« Oui, volontiers. »

Comme l'avait fait l'infirmière, Mustang la redressa et l'aida à boire.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Vous avez abattu le chef de la secte, vous vous en souvenez ?

Elle secoua sa tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Nous nous apprêtions à quitter les lieux lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie. Il semble que ce soit plus le fait des drogues qu'ils vous ont injectées que de vos blessures car celles-ci ne sont pas graves, la balle qui vous a blessée à la hanche vous a seulement égratigné quant à votre épaule, la balle a pénétré ici – il lui toucha l'endroit juste en dessous de sa clavicule – et est ressortie sans toucher aucun nerfs ou os. C'est presque un miracle ! Vous serez sur pieds en très peu de temps d'après les docteurs. Mais pour revenir à nos moutons, après que vous vous soyez évanouie, je vous ai porté jusque dehors où j'ai pu retrouver tout le reste de l'équipe, heureusement aucun d'eux n'était blessé. Une fois sortis, Maes a appelé les renforts pour coffrer tous les hommes que nous avions capturés et moi je vous ai amené ici. »

Roy lui saisit sa main.

« Maintenant, il faut que vous vous reposiez, je reviendrai demain. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça.

Le lendemain, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. La même infirmière que la veille était passée pour lui retirer sa perfusion. Elle pouvait maintenant se lever. Elle en avait profité pour prendre une douche qui lui avait fait un bien fou.

Elle était assise dans le fauteuil près de son lit lorsque Mustang vint lui rendre visite.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux.

« Oui, je peux même sortir si vous m'amenez un fauteuil roulant. Je dois dire qu'une promenade dans le parc ne serait pas de refus, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée ici.

« Ok, je vais voir si je peux trouver un fauteuil. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il la poussait dans le parc de l'hôpital. Le soleil du début de printemps était radieux. Ils atteignirent un banc.

Riza fut la première à prendre la parole :

« Allez-y Roy, dites moi ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit hier.

« Lorsque nous avons fouillé le quartier général de la secte après notre descente, nous avons mis la main sur des documents vous concernant. Nous savons à présent quel traitement ils vous ont fait subir durant vos mois de captivité. Ils utilisaient des psychotropes et des drogues, plus de l'hypnose. »

Son ton et son regard trahissaient sa colère. A la lecture des dossiers relatant la captivité de Riza, il avait senti son sang bouillir et si le Maître n'était pas mort, il y serait retourné pour le tuer une nouvelle fois !

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette période. Je ne me souviens que d'une pièce sombre et froide, des plateaux repas, de piqûres, et du son des clochettes, mais rien de bien précis. Pour vous dire toute la vérité, je ne me souviens pas non plus de ma vie d'avant, juste quelques souvenirs, des rêves, c'est tout.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui peut vous aider. Il travaille sur les drogues et leurs effets. Je l'ai déjà contacté, il est d'accord pour vous accueillir dès votre sortie d'hôpital. »

Riza semblait préoccupée. Roy pouvait suivre le cours de ses pensées :

« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ce que vous avez fait, Riza. Vous n'étiez pas vous-même durant ces mois.

« Mais j'ai tué trois personnes de sang froid. Trois témoins important dans l'affaire.

« La question ne se pose plus maintenant que le chef est mort et que nous avons démantelé la secte. Qui plus est, ils étaient loin d'être innocents tous les trois. Ils avaient eux-mêmes commis les pires atrocités lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de la secte. Je ne pleurerai pas une larme sur leur compte !

« Peut-être, mais qui sait ce dont je suis capable. J'aurai pu vous tuer

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

« Vous rappelez vous lorsqu'il a agité ces clochettes ? Il avait une fois de plus le contrôle sur moi. Je suis toujours une menace pour vous.

« Ca je refuse de le croire. Je vous ai vu lutter contre l'ordre qu'il donnait. J'ai vu votre sourire et j'ai compris que vous aviez gagné.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment.

« C'est pourquoi je veux que vous alliez chez le professeur dont je vous ai parlé. »

Riza soupira, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, elle n'avait plus vraiment de vie.

Trois jours plus tard, elle quitta donc l'hôpital pour le centre de soin que dirigeait l'ami du Colonel Mustang.

Elle y était depuis quelques semaines lorsqu'elle eut la visite de Mustang. Cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

Riza observa le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait, le souvenir lui revint de ce jour au centre de tir. Elle se jeta dans ses bras :

« Grand-père !

« Oh mon enfant, Tu as donné tellement de frayeurs à mon pauvre vieux cœur !

« Je suis tellement désolée Grand-père.

« Oublions, je suis si content de te voir. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles lorsque le Colonel m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais en vie. »

Roy s'éloigna pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Que Riza ait reconnu son grand-père sans aucune aide était bon signe. Petit à petit elle reprenait possession de sa vie, même si la route à parcourir était encore longue.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

NdlA : Après l'effort le réconfort. Depuis le début, j'ai catégorisé cette histoire en genre Action/aventure/romance, les 18 précédents chapitres correspondaient plus à l'action et l'aventure, ce chapitre et le suivant qui clôturent cette histoire font la part belle à la romance.

_Après tout, ne sommes nous pas dans le monde merveilleux de Roy et Riza !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19**

Les semaines passaient, Riza faisait de grand progrès. Elle semblait à présent désintoxiquée de toutes les drogues dont elle avait été abreuvée depuis sa disparition. Le professeur auquel Roy avait confié la jeune femme avait parfaitement réussi à la déconditionner des effets de l'hypnose, elle ne réagissait plus aux sons des clochettes.

Elle allait bientôt pouvoir quitter le centre. Il était temps d'aborder le sujet de son retour à la vie normale.

Lorsqu'il vient la voir, il la trouva dans le jardin, assise sur un banc. Il prit le temps de la regarder avant de l'approcher Elle lisait un roman, le soleil jouait avec les reflets de ses cheveux qu'elle portait libres. Elle était habillée d'une jupe droite et d'un chemisier. Il l'a trouva tout à fait ravissante.

« Vous ne venez pas me dire bonjour Colonel ? Lui dit-elle sans même lever le nez de son livre.

« Comment diable m'avez-vous repéré alors que vous n'avez même pas levé les yeux de votre livre ?

« Votre parfum. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc.

« Vous venez me parler de ma sortie n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous vous en doutiez ?

« C'est logique, je vais beaucoup mieux et je me suis plus ou moins réappropriée ma vie. Il est temps que je quitte cet endroit.

« Vous avez déjà réfléchi à ce que vous vouliez faire ?

« Hum. Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je vais quitter Central, je n'ai pas grand-chose à y faire. Je vais voyager un peu et essayer ensuite de trouver un travail. Je verrai bien. Je ne suis pas pressée. Et puis grand-père est près à m'accueillir chez lui – son ton n'était pas très convaincu - de toute façon, je ne fais plus partie de l'armée à présent, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai y retourner aux vues de mes agissements des derniers mois.

« Et bien justement, j'ai tout arrangé avec l'aide de Maes Hugues. Nous avons rendu un rapport où nous avons mentionné que votre disparition était simulée et qu'en fait durant deux ans vous étiez chargée d'infiltrer la secte pour nous permettre de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ce que bien sûr nous avons fini par faire. Personne hormis moi, Hugues et bien sûr Havoc n'est au courant que c'est vous qui étiez l'exécuteur de la secte. De même personne ne sait que vous avez passé les dernières semaines ici. Officiellement vous vous remettez de vos blessures que vous avez reçues durant l'attaque.

« Et là haut, ils ont gobé toutes ces histoires ?

« Il faut croire, j'ai sur moi l'arrêté qui ordonne votre réintégration sous mes ordres. »

La seule réponse de Riza fut un « oh » de surprise.

« Riza, je vous laisse y réfléchir, mais sachez que cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de vous avoir de nouveau à mes côtés.

« Je vous promets d'y réfléchir, Colonel. Dès que j'aurai pris ma décision, je vous appelle. »

Il la quitta sur cette promesse.

Le soir, allongée dans son lit, Riza réfléchissait à la proposition de Mustang. Elle tournait dans sa tête toutes les données du problème. Que ferait-elle si elle refusait de rejoindre l'armée ? Voyager ? Oui mais dans quel but ? Faire usage d'armes à feu était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux et retourner à son ancien travail avec ses anciens collègues l'aiderait sûrement à recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire.

Et puis, il y avait Roy Mustang. Elle sentait bien qu'entre eux, il y avait eu quelque chose avant sa disparition, elle était trop sensible à son parfum et à sa présence, mais elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle n'avait que ses rêves et ses impressions pour le découvrir. Mais comme tout le reste, ils étaient flous.

Finalement elle se leva et descendit dans le hall du centre où il y avait un téléphone. Elle prit la carte que lui avait remis Mustang lorsqu'il l'avait accompagnée ici et sur laquelle il avait noté tous les numéros où il serait joignable.

Elle composa son numéro au domicile, après tout, il était très tard dans la nuit. On décrocha au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

« Allo.

« Colonel, c'est Riza Hawkeye.

« Riza, que se passe-t-il ?

« Je suis désolée, je dois vous avoir réveillé, je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'heure.

« Ce n'est rien. Qu'avez-vous ?

« Je voulais juste vous dire que c'est d'accord. J'accepte votre proposition de réintégrer votre unité.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je viendrai vous chercher demain en début d'après-midi.

« Je me tiendrai prête. Au revoir.

« A demain Riza, passez une bonne nuit. »

Riza regagna sa chambre. Elle se recoucha et tira les draps sur elle. Elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Les rêves arrivèrent comme toutes les nuits depuis le soir où elle avait reçu le dossier concernant Roy Mustang, il était alors sa future cible.

Mais cette fois ci, elle se laissa glisser sans lutter parmi les images qui envahissaient son esprit. Il y était question d'un homme aux cheveux bruns dont elle reconnaîtrait l'odeur parmi mille et qui lui promettait de ne plus jamais la laisser seule.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas

NdlA : Amateur de romantisme, ce chapitre est le vôtre ! Et oui, après tout c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Riza avait réintégré son poste depuis plus de deux mois. Au début, tout lui apparaissait étranger et familier à la fois. Le quartier général, son bureau, ses collègues.

Seul Havoc savait que c'était elle la tueuse, mais elle pouvait sentir que ses autres compagnons se doutaient de ce qu'il en était réellement, mais aucun d'eux ne lui posa jamais la question et s'était très bien comme ça. Comment pourrait-elle jamais leur expliquer alors qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux ?

Quant à eux, tout ce qui leur importait était qu'elle était de retour parmi eux et que le Colonel lui faisait confiance comme avant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'information.

Dès le premier jour de son retour, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Havoc. Ils s'étaient regardés et tout était dit, d'un côté « Je m'excuse » et de l'autre « Ce n'est pas grave, tout est oublié ». Puis Havoc lui avait dit « Ca fait chaud au cœur de vous revoir parmi nous. Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué. »

Elle avait aussi retrouvé son appartement qui était restée inoccupée durant son absence. Elle avait tenu à y aller seule. Tous ses effets personnels et ses meubles y étaient encore. Lorsqu'elle avait passé le pas de sa porte, l'odeur de renfermé lui sauta au nez. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et laissa entrer l'air frais. Puis elle déambula de pièce en pièce, laissant traîner ses doigts sur les objets, regardant dans les armoires, ses vêtements, et les cadres photos. Elle retrouva la même photo de groupe qu'elle avait vu dans la maison de Mustang, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'assit sur son lit puis s'allongea. Elle resta là un long moment. Laissant ses impressions faire leur chemin vers son cerveau comme le lui avait appris le professeur. Il manquait quelque chose ici, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on frappa à sa porte. C'était Roy Mustang. Quand elle baissa les yeux sur l'animal qui l'accompagnait elle trouva enfin ce qui lui manquait dans son appartement.

« Hayate ! Vient là mon chien ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour sauter dans les bras que lui tendait sa maîtresse. Elle enfouit son visage dans le pelage de l'animal.

« Je savais bien que vous seriez heureux de voir retrouver tous les deux. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après votre départ. »

Riza se redressa.

« Je me faisais du café, vous en voulez une tasse ?

« Avec plaisir. Comment s'est passée cette première nuit ici ?

« Bien, j'ai dormi comme un loir, il y a longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

« Toujours ces rêves ?

« Oui, ils ne me lâchent plus, mais maintenant j'arrive à les apprivoiser grâce aux conseils du professeur. J'ai pris l'habitude de les écrire à mon réveil et j'essaye ensuite de les déchiffrer. Les bons comme les mauvais. Ca m'aide à y voir plus clair.

« Je comprends, ce doit être dur pour vous.

« C'est comme si je devais réapprendre à vivre dans la peau d'une autre qui serait en fait moi ! Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer tout ça, c'est encore confus dans ma tête.

« Comme une réincarnation en quelque sorte.

« Exactement. Je dirai que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je ressens. »

Riza leur servit deux tasses de café fumant. Ils restèrent silencieux. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Riza depuis quelque temps et elle se demandait si elle devait la poser ou non.

« Allez-y, demandez moi ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Décidément se dit Riza, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ! Etait-elle si déchiffrable ?

« Et bien, c'est délicat…. Hum, je fais des rêves…Je crois avoir des souvenirs où… »

Roy la regardait se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper autant pour qu'elle n'ose pas poser sa question franchement comme elle avait pourtant l'habitude de faire.

Après bien des hésitations, Riza se lança :

« Je voudrais savoir si nous étions intimes avant tout ça.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez intime. Nous étions très proche mais pas comme un couple. Nous n'avons jamais…

« Oh, je comprends. Je suis désolée, j'espère que ma question ne vous a pas choqué.

« Non, pas de problème. Bon maintenant il est temps pour moi de retourner au QG.

« Je vous remercie encore Colonel pour Hayate. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit qui s'en est occupé à ma place.

« C'est un peu tout le monde. J'ai pu avoir une dispense spéciale pour qu'il puisse rester au dortoir avec les hommes. Ca a surtout été dur pour Breda qui a une peur bleue des chiens, mais tout c'est bien passé.

« Encore merci.

« Au revoir Riza. »

Riza referma sa porte. _Bon au moins maintenant je suis fixée_. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait un peu triste, mais Hayate se chargea de le lui faire oublier en lui faisant la fête.

« Un tour au parc, ça te dit ?

« Ouaf

« Et bien c'est parti ! »

* * *

Les semaines passaient et l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez. La vie avait repris son cours normal au QG. Riza redécouvrait les piles de dossiers à traiter en urgence pour le haut commandement et le laxisme de son chef à faire son travail, elle devait sans cesse le surveiller pour qu'il finisse les rapports à temps, quitte à le menacer pour y arriver (après tout, tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins).

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient ainsi que le bal organisé par l'armée à l'occasion du nouvel an.

« Hawkeye, vous venez au bal ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Havoc alors qu'ils étaient seuls

« Je ne sais pas. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à faire face à toutes les questions qu'on risque de me poser. Et j'ai peur de faire des impairs, ma mémoire me joue encore des tours.

« Nous serons là pour vous soutenir et vous éviter les situations délicates. Il faut que vous veniez. Ca nous ferait plaisir à tous.

« Bon alors je viendrai, mais je compte sur vous ! Ne me laissez pas tomber.

« Promis, juré, craché, si je ment je vais en Enfer. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je peux même venir vous chercher chez vous, je passerai vous prendre à 19h30, la soirée est prévue pour 20h00.

« C'est gentil, je serai prête.

« Super, alors ça roule »

* * *

A 19h30 précise, Havoc frappa à la porte de Riza. Elle lui ouvrit peu de temps après.

« Entrez, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures et je suis prête.

« Si je peux me permettre Hawkeye, vous êtes superbe ce soir.

Elle portait une robe bustier, le haut était en velours noir, la jupe était en taffetas bleu roi doublée de tulle noire. Elle passa une étole noire sur ses épaules et chaussa des escarpins noirs.

« Je vous remercie, et pour ce soir, vous pouvez m'appeler Riza, après tout je vous ai tiré une balle dans l'épaule », lui dit-elle en riant. C'était devenu une blague entre eux quand ils étaient seuls et qu'ils pouvaient parler librement.

« Très bien Riza, si vous êtes prête, votre carrosse est avancé. »

Il lui tendit son bras auquel elle passa sa main tout en riant alors qu'il la guidait vers le siège passager.

* * *

Finalement la soirée se passait bien mieux que ne l'espérait Riza. Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery n'étaient jamais bien loin et se montraient très prévenants. Lorsqu'il y avait une personne qu'elle ne remettait pas, ils se chargeaient de l'informer de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas prise au dépourvu. Elle échangeait des mots avec les uns et les autres. Puis l'orchestre commença à jouer et le bal fut ouvert. Havoc l'invita pour la première danse, puis se fut Falman qui laissa la place à un général et ainsi de suite.

Elle sentait le regard du Colonel Mustang sur elle parfois, mais alors qu'il avait été si prévenant tous ces mois depuis leurs retrouvailles, on aurait dit que ce soir, il l'évitait. Elle l'observa par dessus l'épaule de son cavalier, il était actuellement en conversation avec son ami de toujours Maes Hugues.

« Alors Roy, quand comptes-tu inviter Riza à danser ?

« Je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait autant de le savoir Maes.

« Je parie que tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé n'est-ce pas.

« Non et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Un jour que j'étais chez elle, elle m'a demandé si nous avions été intime.

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

« La vérité, que nous étions très proche mais pas comme un couple.

« Bon sang Roy, qu'attends tu ? Elle t'est enfin revenue, c'est un cadeau du ciel. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. »

Roy avala d'une seule gorgée son verre et le tendit vide à son ami.

« Tu as raison, j'y vais.

« Hé, bonne chance. »

* * *

Roy s'approcha de Riza, elle était près du buffet et discutait avec Havoc.

« Riza voulez m'accorder cette danse ? »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Volontiers Colonel. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Le cœur de Riza s'emballa quand il passa son bras à sa taille et de l'autre lui prenait sa main pour la guider dans la danse.

Tout d'abord ils suivirent le rythme lent de la chanson en silence. Puis Roy prit la parole :

« C'est une drôle d'année que nous venons de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, elle a été riche en rebondissements. J'ai tué trois hommes pour le compte d'une secte obscure, j'ai tiré dans l'épaule de Havoc, j'ai failli vous tuer, je vous ai séquestré, puis j'ai tué deux autres hommes pour nous couvrir et finalement j'ai abattu le salaud responsable de tout ce bazar. A j'oubliais, je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis réellement et je pense que je ne le saurai plus jamais, mais au moins nous sommes en vie et je suis de nouveau à vos côtés.

« N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

« D'être en vie ?

« D'être de nouveau aux côtés de l'un de l'autre »

La musique avait cessé.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, vous m'accompagnez dehors ? »

Mustang la guida vers le balcon.

« Avez-vous pris de nouvelles résolutions pour cette nouvelle année, Colonel ?

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Roy, nous ne sommes pas en service ce soir.

« Et cette nuit est magique n'est ce pas, tout nous est permis, non ? »

Riza avait prononcé cette phrase sans même se rendre compte que c'était à quelque chose près celle de son rêve. Roy la regardait étrangement, comme perdu dans sa propre rêverie.

« Absolument, tout nous est permis. »

Le décompte de la nouvelle année avait commencé, ils pouvaient l'entendre en fonds sonore. 10, 9, 8, 7, … Mais ils n'en avaient cure, seul comptait le regard captivant de l'autre. Riza avait la sensation de revivre une scène du passé. Roy se penchait vers elle, elle n'osait plus bouger, … 4, 3, … leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, … 1 ! Bonne Année !

De la salle, Hugues regardait Roy tenant Riza fermement dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

« Dommage qu'il ait fallu ce drame pour que ces deux là se trouvent. Mais finalement tout est bien qui finit bien. »

* * *

Sur le balcon, Roy murmura dans l'oreille de Riza après avoir cessé le baiser :

« Je ne veux pas que cette nuit soit magique, je veux que toute ma vie soit magique. Je t'aime Riza. »

Riza lui sourit :

« Je le savais bien, je n'arrêtait pas de rêver de toi. »

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

**C'est ici que tombe le rideau sur cette histoire.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu sirupeux, mais tant pis, c'est comme ça que je le voulais. Riza est sûrement OOC (out of caractere) comme on dit en anglais. Et si sa relation avec Havoc vous surprend, je l'explique tout simplement par la complicité qu'ils partagent après que Riza lui ait tiré dessus, et de ce fait il est le seul dans l'équipe hormis Mustang a connaître la vérité sur Riza. Et puis j'aime bien Havoc, ça me fend le cœur qu'il ai perdu l'usage de ses jambes dans le manga. **

**Voila c'est fini.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Je remercie pour leurs reviews qui m'ont mis du baume au cœur : riz, senzanome, Edo fan, LoLa, zephyree, Seddy, 'Lice et gotika. Un TRES grand Merci pour votre soutien.**


End file.
